


Brave Face

by exklusiv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kerry find themselves in the warehouse with no power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave Face

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Miles and Kerry were having a late-night RWBY session when it happened. They were going through scenes, writing together, acting out scenes in their enthusiasm, and generally being high-energy and crazy. They were in the middle of acting out and planning a scene with foam Minecraft swords when the whir of electronics buzzed out and suddenly the room went pitch black, the only light coming from the computer monitors, powered by their own UPS station each. Panicked, Kerry and Miles both ran to their computers to save what they’d been working on before the UPS stations ran out of power, thus losing everything they’d written. They saved and powered their computers down and then were trapped in complete darkness, the only lights the glowing exit signs above the doors.

Kerry began to shake. Miles swallowed hard. They began backing slowly back into the middle of the concrete room, yelling loudly when they bumped into each other.

“Kerry!”

“Miles!”

“Kerry!” Miles reached out and grabbed his friend, pulling him in a tight hug. “You scared me!”

“You scared me!” Kerry countered, trying to look at anything, his eyes finding nothing but black. “Was that all that scared you?”

Miles paused and looked down at Kerry (or where he knew Kerry was), his mind ticking. He couldn’t exactly tell Kerry that the dark was terrifying him. That’d make him sound stupid. Who was scared of the dark anyway? Babies, as Geoff would say. He had to play it cool.

“Pfft, what? Of course, what else is there to be scared of?” he asked skeptically, letting Kerry go and guffawing his disbelief.

Miles’ reaction made Kerry rethink his own stance. Admitting his fear of the dark to his friend could have dire consequences. Jokes, pranks, teasing, and all manner of torment for his childish fear would be brought down upon him and he had enough of that to deal with. Though all good-natured and not intended to hurt, Kerry decided it would be best to not give Miles another set of foam darts for his Nerf gun of comedy. So, with as much confidence as he could muster, Kerry scoffed.

“Absolutely nothing, that’s what! It’s not like there’s really anything to be scared about.”

The building creaked, the wind howling against it. Kerry and Miles both brandished their foam swords, hearts racing. After a moment, they both looked over in each other’s general directions.

“We should go find the pillows,” Miles suggested, voice cracking.

“Yeah, good idea.”

They felt around and crept slowly, waving their swords in front of them to keep from running into anything. Eventually, they found the bean bag chairs they liked to sit in and plopped down in them, jumping at every noise the building made, hands shaking as they sat together, trying desperately to get their eyes to adjust to the dark and see anything. Despite their efforts, all they could see was the exit signs, and every noise brought their fear up a notch. But neither of them refused to admit that they were scared, and that they wanted to openly panic because they were terrified of the dark.

“Heh, can you imagine, if we were scared of the dark?” Miles said shakily, laughing in a reedy tone. “Can you imagine what would happen if we were?”

Kerry gave his own faked laugh, jerking when a large gust of wind shook the outside. “I bet we’d be really jumpy.”

“And our hearts would be racing.”

“And we’d probably be panicking.”

“And we’d wanna get out but be scared to move because of phantoms and serial killers in the dark.”

There was a long pause, where even the wind quieted, and when a gust blew against the building, Miles and Kerry both broke down and squished into each other, hugging one another tightly. “I am actually super scared right now and I’d really like for the power to come back on!”

“It’s dark and creepy and cold and I don’t wanna be in here!” Kerry agreed frantically, his hands making fists in Miles’ shirt.

They were whimpering and making pained noises when a sound that was not the wind echoed through the building. They froze and waited. Miles looked out with wide eyes.

“What was that?”

There was another sound, the distinct sound of a door opening and closing, that soon followed the previous sound. Miles and Kerry looked around frantically.

“Oh, God, we’re gonna die,” Miles said in a high, panicked whisper, his heart pounding in his ears.

The door to the warehouse creaked open and then creaked close, slow footsteps echoing in the space. Miles and Kerry huddled together, whimpering in fear.

“This is the end!”

“Kerry, I love you,” Miles said, close to tears. “I’m glad I met you.”

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Kerry said, the footsteps, slow as ever, seemingly getting louder. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and the only sound was Miles and Kerry, breathing heavily out of panic. The footsteps started up again, and Miles held out his sword.

“Goodbye, Kerry,” he whimpered softly, his free arm keeping Kerry close to his side.

There was silence for another moment, then a voice behind them. “What the fuck are you two doing?”

Miles and Kerry screamed loudly and jumped, turning around and brandishing their swords as they screamed at the person behind them, until they noticed who they were screaming at.

“Monty! God fucking dammit!” Miles yelled, brandishing his sword angrily at their night owl coworker, who was shining a flashlight on his face.

“What is the matter with you?” Kerry added, exasperated.

Monty’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you two huddled on a bean bag chair?”

“Why are you sneaking around like a fucking psycho?”

“Didn’t want to bang my legs on the way to my desk, where I could get a flashlight.” Monty shook the flashlight on his face, then turned it on Miles and Kerry. “Seriously, when the power went out, why didn’t you guys just go home? You can see where the exits are.”

Kerry and Miles looked at each other, then looked back at Monty. They shrugged sheepishly, unable to come up with an answer.

Monty sighed. “Well, the power problem is with the line, not the breakers, so you guys should head home. Or, I’m going to IHOP, so, yanno. You can tag along.”

Miles and Kerry stood up and pointed with their swords. “To IHOP for brainstorming!”

“Yeah. Okay,” Monty said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several little stand-alones I wrote because I was desperately scrabbling for words to make final word count for NaNo. I'm rather fond of this one. This came from a ragehappy prompt generator!


End file.
